Kala itu
by CarmineR
Summary: Diane tak percaya ia dan King akan berbincang tentang masa lalu mereka. /Warning; Typo and Rush/ DianeXKing/ #nulisrandom2017


**.**

 **.**

 **Nanatsu no taizai milik Suzuki Nakaba**

 **[Typo, Rush, OOC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu King memutuskan untuk meminum segelas bir untuk guna meringankan pikiran. Segelas bir berbuih dalam sekejab habis tak tersisa. Kemudian disusul dengan gelas kedua dan ketiga. Ban yang duduk di meja sebelah King menertawakan kelakuan pemuda peri itu.

Sambil mengangkat botol beling berisi minuman keras, Ban memaksa King untuk menghabiskan segelas bir di hadapannya. "Ayolah, King. Minuuum~" katanya sambil menjejalkan bibir gelas itu ke arah King.

"Perutku paanaaas," geram King namun tangannya dengan sigap maraih gelas itu dengan sempoyongan. Baru seteguk ia menelannya, minuman itu menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokan dan lidah King terasa panas.

Ban tertawa terbahak-bahak diiringi dengan cegukan dan sendawa saat melihat King memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai bar. "Payah kau, King. Masa' baru gelas kedua saja sudah tum-"

Tepat sebelum Ban menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah kaki terjulur menghantam tulang rusuk pemuda abadi itu. Seketika tubuh besar Ban terlempar menabrak beberapa botol beling yang berserakan hingga membentur dinding bar dengan keras. Pemuda itu tak membalas si pelaku karena ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Entah karena batok kepalanya membentur beton terlalu keras atau karena minuman keras yang ditegaknya itu telah mengabutkan akal sehatnya.

Gadis beras raksasa itu mengawasi Ban dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan ganggu dia!" Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada King yang sedang berjongkok di lantai. Ada genangan muntah di hadapannya. "King, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Diane membantu King untuk berdiri tegap dan membimbingnya menuju bangku agar rekannya itu dapat duduk.

Diane berpaling kepada Hawk mungil yang tengah sibuk menenggelamkan moncongnya di tempat makannya. "Hoi, Hawk. Bersihkan muntahan King di lantai," katanya.

Moncong Hawk muncul dari tumpukan sisa makanan. "Enak saja, memangnya aku tukang bersih-bersih muntah?!" omelnya ribut. Tapi Diane malas menanggapinya.

"Ban sialan! Aku sudah minum-" King cegukan dengan keras. "-empat gelas tahuuu!" katanya dengan suara ganjil.

"Iya, iya. Kau duduk dulu sekarang." Diane memaksakan agar tubuh King yang kecil duduk di bangku di hadapan meja batender yang penuh dengan botol-botol minuman keras.

Ketika tangan King hendak menjulur ke botol sisa, Diane mendepaknya dengan keras.

"Masih mau minum?" tanya Diane pada King.

King menoleh ke arah Diane. "Aku mau minum," katanya dengan wajah merah yang diakibatkan oleh alkohol berkadar tinggi. Sepertinya ia tak sadar yang di hadapannya adalah Diane. Karena biasanya pemuda itu selalu gugup hanya untuk berbincang pada si gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Lalu King kembali menegak minuman keras langsung dari botolnya. Tak lama kemudian King memijit pelipisnya. "Kepalaku pusing, perutku sakit."

Diane menepuk punggungnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanyanya. King tak menjawab pertanyaan Diane yang bernada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Diane," panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Apa, King?"

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku senang kau menemaniku di festival," katanya pelan-pelan seakan dirinya kesulitan untuk menata setiap kalimat tadi. "Kukira kau akan mengajak kapten atau si Howzer." Wajahnya yang memerah tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Diane mengerjap. "Kau mabuk ya?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Mungkin ia agak kaget dengan pernyataan barusan. Karena King bukan tipe orang yang mudah berbicara pada Diane dengan lancar.

King masih mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Diane dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang sama. "Terima kasih juga untuk yang dahulu karena telah menemaniku bermain."

Kali ini Diane merasakan debaran aneh di rongga dadanya. _Jangan-jangan King mau menyinggung tentang masa kecil mereka dahulu._ Gadis itu memerhatikan King dengan seksama. Meski kondisi King dalam keadaan mabuk, Diane ingin sekali mereka membicarakan masa kecil mereka 200 tahun yang lalu.

"King, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Diane hati-hati.

King diam saja. Pemuda yang merupakan raja peri itu meraih sebotol bir yang berada di jangkauannya lalu menegak isinya. Setelah menghabisi isinya, barulah King berani mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Diane. Pandangan mereka berserobok di tengah bar yang sunyi itu.

Diane sedikit lega ketika tahu bukan wajahnya saja yang memerah.

"Diane." King menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku-"

Dalam hitungan detik, pipi kanan King yang merah padam membentur meja kayu batender. Ia ambruk begitu saja karena alkohol sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Diane terkejut ketika mendengar dengkuran yang berasal dari King. _Cepat sekali ia terlelap,_ batin gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Gowther tempo lalu tentang minuman keras.

 _"Meminum minuman keras dapat membuat ingatanmu menumpul juga lupa kejadian saat mabuk."_

Diane terkikik pelan. Agak mengecewakan juga sih karena King pasti lupa kejadian malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Halooo, saya penghuni baru kapal Kiane. Salam kenal \;;/.

Ini saya ngambil settingnya pas episode 3 di Seisen No Irushi. Pas si Meliodas bilang ke King kalau pas dia mabuk ditungguin sama Diane.

Oh ya, saya mau curhat sedikit nih. Cobabayangin deh, betapa sedihnya saya yang lagi haus asupan ini pas ngecek arsip NNT indo cuman nemuin 6 fanfic yang ada. Itu juga yang nulis Kiane cuman 2 orang/hiks/ Karena itu saya bertekad untuk ngebangun kapal ini sendirian, mungkin (ada yang mau nemenin ngak?), sampe animenya keluar season 2 aja baru ngikutin pas tahun 2017 dan itu terbilang sudah telat. Eh, tapi manganya kan masih tetep lanjutkan?

Karena itu siapapun yang mampir ke sini, entah kalian baca fict ini pas tahun 2019 atau 2020, tolong tinggalin jejak ya.


End file.
